


A Petty Crime

by PhoenixFeather0198



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFeather0198/pseuds/PhoenixFeather0198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a detective. And most certainly not a criminal. So therefore it follows that he does not - must not - commit crimes. But love? Now that is something completely different. Very short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Petty Crime

Sherlock Holmes is a detective. And most certainly not a criminal. So therefore it follows that he does not – must not – commit crimes. But love? Now that is something completely different. In his eyes, a petty crime, committed by those who are not busy enough, devoted enough, to their work – and therefore, love is a distraction.

And yet, even now as I sit across the room from them, I see him slip from time to time into that distraction, that petty crime. Listening to her tales of adventure, showing her his latest musical masterpiece, getting up to call Mrs. Hudson to make them a pot of “Not poisoned, normal tea please – Nanny”.

So it comes as no surprise to me when, in the late hours of the evening, I heard that elegant bow being beautifully drawn across the violin’s exquisite strings. It was a new melody that was being played tonight – no doubt a melody composed with the help of Miss Idler.

But he never spoke out, never mentioned her and that peaceful day they had shared together. For he is no criminal, and he shall never commit that petty crime. Yet for him, she will always be The Woman, the only one who will test where his loyalties lie – with his confused heart, or with his determined head.

For she is Irene Adler, and like so many others, my friend Sherlock Holmes is slowly falling for her too.


End file.
